


Inception Crafts Round-Up

by lezzerlee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Charms, Community: inceptiversary, Cosplay, Crafts, Jewelry, Meta, Multi, Other, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d like to share some of Inception fandom’s fine craft-based work, a couple of which have recipes and instructions so that you can make items of your very own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Inception fandom has created amazing work over the years. High quality fan fiction, fanart, podfic, and more has been a staple of the fandom, and one of the reasons that interest has lasted for so long. But one of the truly amazing things about Inception fandom is some of it’s hand-made, tangible creations. Crafts and cosplay are wonderful additions to any fandom. I’d like to share some of Inception fandom’s fine work, a couple of which have recipes and instructions so that you can make items of your very own!

I've tried to link to original images, creators and instruction pages when possible. But some recipes or instructions will be in the chapters since they do not live online anywhere on their own.

All works are the product of their creator and not mine. I do not claim ownership over any of these items.


	2. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inception Cosplay

Some cosplayers were able to get full teams together.

 

**AnimeFest 2010, Dallas Texas**

By [CapedCrepes](http://capedcrepes.deviantart.com/), Tsurumaru, Proficientvoid, Labwork, Not-so-clever, Phoenixpyre

[Video](https://youtu.be/CM0OdSztgNw)

 

* * *

 

**The Team**

By, [animelore](http://animelore.deviantart.com/), [Nightengale37](http://nightengale37.deviantart.com/), [banair](http://banair.deviantart.com/), [pirateninjalchemist](http://a.deviantart.net/avatars/p/i/pirateninjaalchemist.gif?1), [pezzidge](http://pezzidge.deviantart.com/)

There are also many more pictures at [animelore’s deviantart page](http://animelore.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=inception) and [ Nightengale37’s deviantart page](http://nightengale37.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=inception) and [pirateninjaalchamist’s deviantart page](http://pirateninjaalchemist.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=inception)

 

* * *

 

**Otakon 2011**

By [O-niichan](http://o-niichan.deviantart.com/), [SiriusJTC](http://siriusjtc.deviantart.com/), [coastalwarfare](http://coastalwarfare.deviantart.com/), and others

More at [ O-niichan’s deviantart page.](http://o-niichan.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=inception)

* * *

 

**DragonCon 2010**

[Photo by Jeff Bridges](https://flic.kr/p/8zi77i). Cosplayers unknown

 

* * *

 

**The Hotel Room**

By [Jack (Ell)](http://worldcosplay.net/th/member/94057)

 

* * *

 

**Dream A Little Bigger**

By [samiikinns](http://samiikinns.deviantart.com/)

[See More Photos](http://samiikinns.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=inception)

 

* * *

 

**Inception Team Go**

By [romajinin](http://romajinin.deviantart.com/), [kotaru411](http://kotaru411.deviantart.com/), [xcheshire-neko-chanx](http://xcheshire-neko-chanx.deviantart.com/), [vashofcammodan](http://vashofcammodan.deviantart.com/)

[See More Photos](http://romajinin.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=inception)

 

* * *

 

Others focused on Pairs

 

* * *

 

**Ariadne & Arthur**

JadeRaven and doorsofperception4

 

* * *

 

**Arthur & Eames**

By [gumyang](http://worldcosplay.net/th/member/Gumyang_NEO)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur & Eames**

By [Zaki-kun](http://zaki-kun.deviantart.com/)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur & Eames**

By [Ankh-Feels](http://ankh-feels.deviantart.com/)

[See More Photos](http://thefriggasons.tumblr.com/tagged/inception)

 

* * *

 

**Female Arthur & Eames**

By [maschuldig](http://maschuldig.deviantart.com/), and [DariHell](http://darihell.deviantart.com/)

[See More Photos](http://maschuldig.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=inception)

 

* * *

 

And some cosplayed on their own!

 

* * *

 

**Ariadne**

By [UltraTeamDynamite](http://ultrateamdynamite.deviantart.com/)

[See More Photos](http://ultrateamdynamite.deviantart.com/gallery/42268305/Inception)

 

* * *

 

**Ariadne**

By [SparrowsSongCosplay](http://sparrowssongcosplay.deviantart.com/)

[See More Photos](http://sparrowssongcosplay.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=inception)

 

* * *

 

**Ariadne**

By [TrueImmortality](http://trueimmortality.deviantart.com/)

 

* * *

 

**Ariadne & Arthur**

By [Sefi](http://sefi.deviantart.com/)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur**

By [uncleyou](http://uncleyou.deviantart.com/)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur**

By [rofltrain](http://www.acparadise.com/ace/display.php?a=56745)

[See More Photo](http://www.acparadise.com/ace/display.php?p=148707)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur**

By [daiki69](http://daiki69.deviantart.com/)

[See More Photos](http://daiki69.deviantart.com/gallery/35792658/Inception-Arthur)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur**

By [secareis](http://secareis.deviantart.com/)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur**

By [CaptainImaginary](http://captainimaginary.deviantart.com/)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur**

By [justjes1392](http://justjes1392.deviantart.com/)

[See More Photos](http://justjes1392.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=inception)

* * *

 

**Dom Cobb**

By [RosyAristocracy](http://rosyaristocracy.deviantart.com/)

Got the Cobb Squint down!

 

* * *

 

**Mal Cobb**

By [Ontaarden](http://ontaarden.deviantart.com/)


	3. Charms & Wearables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charms, Jewelry, and Wearables

Charms, Jewelry and other wearables were very popular, especially since the movie’s totems made great bracelets, necklaces, and keychains. But some artists converted their illustrations into fun keepsakes as well.

 

**Arthur x Eames Phone Straps**

By [Ayeczka](http://ayeczka.deviantart.com/art/Inception-Phonestraps-547632704)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur Totem Bracelet**

By [Sefi](http://sefi.deviantart.com/art/Inception-Totem-Bracelet-349367346)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur x Ariadne Totems**

By [solalis1226](http://solalis1226.deviantart.com/art/Totem-of-Arthur-and-Ariadne-179549087?q=gallery%3ADice-and-Bishops%2F26426676&qo=22)

 

* * *

 

**Totems Charms Necklaces**

By [fruityarts](http://fruityarts.tumblr.com/post/92469193905/late-to-the-inceptiversary-craft-week-party-and)

[More images here](http://fruityarts.tumblr.com/post/92469193905/late-to-the-inceptiversary-craft-week-party-and)

 

* * *

 

**Inception Totems Necklace**

By [Valethia](http://valethia.deviantart.com/art/Inception-Necklace-258996615)

 

* * *

 

**Totems Charm Bracelet**

By [hedgehogscanfly](http://hedgehogscanfly.deviantart.com/art/Inception-Charm-Bracelet-178684836)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur x Ariadne Initials**

By [wearetheeast](http://wearetheeast.tumblr.com/post/19980818858/sometimes-when-youre-bored-you-go-to-michaels)

 

* * *

 

**Inception Illustration Phone Charms**

By [hism](http://hism.tumblr.com/post/8276498200)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur x Ariadne Totems Necklace**

By [JadeRaven93](http://jaderaven93.deviantart.com/art/Inception-AxA-Necklace-184118265?q=gallery%3ADice-and-Bishops%2F26426676&qo=17)

 

* * *

 

**Inception Illustration Charms**

By [oyonok](http://oyonok.tumblr.com/post/125679540706/link-here-charms-are-in-the-store-c-sorry-about)

 

* * *

 

**Totems Charm Bracelet**

By [suzukoyan](http://suzukoyan.deviantart.com/art/inception-charm-bracelet-328956918)


	4. Food & Recipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, Drinks, and Recipes

Inception inspired quite a few food and drink recipes. So enjoy some cake, some cocktails and some cookies!

 

**The Inception Cake**

By [The-Jedi-Ninja](http://the-jedi-ninja.deviantart.com/)

[View more images here](http://inceptiversary.tumblr.com/post/57802873685/inception-cake-recipe)

[Get the recipe](http://the-jedi-ninja.deviantart.com/art/Inception-Cake-Recipe-204656698)

 

* * *

 

 

**Inception Earl Grey, Chocolate Beer, Peanut Butter Cupcakes**

By [Krytella](http://krytella.livejournal.com/)

 

Can you bake a cupcake inside a cupcake inside a cupcake?

Sorry no pics of this one, but you know you want to try it anyway. So rich, they put Saito to shame.

 

**You will need:**

  * Mini, regular, and jumbo cupcake pans. You may be able to fake this by taking regular sized cupcakes and cutting them into pieces, but I haven't tried. No promises.
  * Three cupcake recipes. I'll share the ones I used below.
  * Mini peanut butter cups, or chocolate pieces, or toffee pieces, or any similar small candy to represent limbo.



 

Cupcakes are baked from the inside out, starting with:

 

**Eames' level**

[Earl Grey Cupcakes: ](http://desertcandy.blogspot.com/2008/04/earl-grey-cupcakes-with-lemon.html)

Make a half recipe of this batter, or one of your choice. You can also omit the tea from the recipe to get plain white cupcakes. Grease mini cupcake pans and fill 2/3 with batter, then press a candy into the top of each. Bake at the suggested temperature for as little time as you can get away with. You don't want them to brown at all on the top at this stage, since they're going back in the oven twice and we want to keep them as snowy white as possible. While the first batch of these are baking, get started on...

 

**Arthur's level**

[ Chocolate Beer Cupcakes:](http://www.beantownbaker.com/2010/03/irish-car-bomb-cupcakes.html) (warning: potentially offensive recipe title)

I have little justification for this flavor except that it's amazing. And... matches Arthur's hair, or something? Make sure to use a dark beer, or replace with coffee if you don't want to do the beer thing. Make a half recipe of this batter. Grease the regular size cupcake pans and fill halfway with batter. When the Eames minicakes are cool enough to remove from the tins, put one in each cupcake well and press in until the top is at the same level as the new batter. Cover with just a little bit more batter so the tops don't get too brown. Bake for slightly less time than the recipe calls for, since the center is already cooked.

 

**Yusuf's level**

[Peanut Butter Cupcakes: ](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/peanut-butter-cupcakes/)

Because I like peanut butter, Yusuf lives in Africa, and peanuts are a popular part of East African cuisine. If you can't get peanut butter or can't eat peanuts, I suggest just substituting with a different recipe. This also contrasts wonderfully with Arthur's layer. Again, make a half batch of batter, grease the jumbo pans, and fill 1/3 to 1/2 full. You want enough that when you squish in the cupcakes you've already got, the batter comes 3/4 of the way up the cups. Bake just until the new batter starts to brown: you should be able to see it coming up the sides.

 

**Frosting!**

This is the part I haven't gotten to test, because I am too faily. Don't forget the sugar in any of your batters, people, and also baking a marshmallow inside a cupcake doesn't work. I should have been able to predict that. The Internet lies. Anyway, I think ginger flavored icing would be delicious, but you will have to pick your own recipe. Wait until cupcakes are completely cool to frost them.

 

* * *

 

**Inception Cupcakes**

By [lilo_k](http://www.instructables.com/member/lilo_k/)

[Get the recipe & see more images!](http://www.instructables.com/id/INCEPTION-CUPCAKE/)

 

* * *

  

**The Inception Bomb**

By [Tipsy Bartender](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaDY8WjYWy36bnt0RVzSklw)

Many are familiar with the Irish Car Bomb, Jager Bomb, and other shots inside drinks. But the Inception bomb takes it to a whole new level. Watch this video to learn how to do an Inception Bomb for your next party (but be safe and drink responsibly!)

[Inception Bomb](https://youtu.be/3QhC9Km1dkc)

 

* * *

  

**Inception Layered Cocktail with Jellied Dice**

By [Tori Haschka for the Huffington Post](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/victoria-haschka/oscars-recipe-inception_b_826991.html)

[Get the recipe & see more images!](http://inceptiversary.tumblr.com/post/57622468822/layered-cocktails-with-jellied-dice-yusuf-was)

 

* * *

  

**Oreo Chocolate Chip Inception Cookie**

By [Chef Selena for SoGoodBlog](http://www.sogoodblog.com/)

[Get the recipe & see more images!](http://www.sogoodblog.com/2014/05/30/oreo-chocolate-chip-inception-cookie-recipe/)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur’s Die Cake**

By [LiraWM](http://lirawm.deviantart.com/art/Arthur-s-Totem-281107674)


	5. Knitting, Cross Stitch, and Fabric Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knitting, Cross Stitch, and Fabric Arts

Fabric art is a time-honored tradition and some fans made incredible work.

 

**Felt Arthur & Ariadne**

By [tcustodis](http://tcustodis.deviantart.com/art/Arthur-and-Ariadne-196538571?q=gallery%3ADice-and-Bishops%2F26426676&qo=10)

 

* * *

  

**Cross Stitch Inception Poster**

By [Anonymity Blaize](http://anonymityblaize.tumblr.com/)

[More image & details here](http://anonymityblaize.livejournal.com/59966.html)

[Get the Pattern!](http://anonymityblaize.livejournal.com/60318.html)

 

* * *

  

**Inception Totems Cross Stitch**

By [Aphelant](http://aphelant.dreamwidth.org/)

[More Details](http://aphelant.dreamwidth.org/427244.html)

[Download the Pattern!](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?ewkwbyp8wtybcbl)

 

* * *

 

**Arthur & Eames Embroidery**

By [anakjempolan](http://anakjempolan.tumblr.com/)

 

* * *

 

**Inception Crochet Totems**

By [duckgirlie](http://duckgirlie.livejournal.com/)

 

**Mal’s Top**

work in the round, do not turn.

ch 2

 

 **1.** 4 into 1st (4)  
**2-3.** 4sc (4)  
**4.** inc2 3 sc (5)  
**5.** 5sc (5)  
**6.** inc2 4 sc (6)  
**7.** inc2 5sc (7)  
**8.** *inc2, repeat (14)  
**9.** *inc2 1sc, repeat (21)  
**10.** *inc2, repeat (42)  
**11.** *2tog, repeat (21)

  
(At this point, I stopped to stuff the top half and slide a cardboard disc inside at row 10 to keep the shape)

  
**12.** *1sc 2tog, repeat (14)  
**13.** 14sc (14)  
**14.** *2tog, repeat (7)

  
(stuff)

  
**15.** 1sc, 2tog, 1sc, 2tog, 1sc (5)  
**16.** 5sc. (5)

 

Finish

 

**Arthur’s Die**

Work flat, turning at the end of each row.

 

 **1.** Ch 12 (12)  
**2-6.** 12sc (12)  
**7-17.** 6sc (6)  
**18.** 6sc, ch6 (12)  
**19-24.** 12sc (12)

 

___|< Your piece should be shaped like this.  
|

Stitch contrasting dots on (top - 1, bottom - 6 and the sides 2,3,5,4 clockwise) and fold (I’d probably recommend not stitching the dots on, and marking them some other way. I find it REALLY hard to get them placed evenly when I’m doing this, so previous times, I’ve painted them on with white-out). Join edges (You may need to add a little length to either 6 or 1, depending. Do that by stitching an extra row of sc onto the edge before joining). Depending on how you want your dice to look, you can stuff the dice, but I use cardboard to keep the cube shape

 

**Eames’ Poker Chip**

Work in the round, do not turn.

ch 2

 **1.** sc6 into first chain (6)  
**2.** *(inc2) repeat x6 (12)  
**3.** *(inc2) repeat x12 (24)  
**4.** *(inc2, sc) repeat X12 (36)  
**5.** *(inc2, sc) repeat X18 (alternate 2 stiches main colour with 2 stitches contrasting) (54)

Finish.

 

**Ariadne’s Bishop**

Work all sections in the round. (I know this isn’t quite the same as Ariadne’s bishop, but I wasn’t able to find ANY PATTERNS to even look at for ideas, and this was the best I could manage)

**Part 1**

ch 2

 **1.** sc6 into first chain (6)  
**2.** *(inc2) repeat x6 (12)  
**3.** *(inc2) repeat x12 (24)

Finish

 

**Part 2**

**1.** ch6, ss into 1st ch to form loop (6)  
**2-7.** 6sc (6)  
**8.** *inc2 repeat x6 (12)

Finish

 

**Part 3**

ch 2

 **1.** 6sc into first chain (6)  
**2.** *(inc2) repeat x6 (12)  
**3.** *(sc, inc2) repeat X6 (18)  
**4.** 18sc (18)  
**5.** *(sc, 2tog) repeat x6 (12)  
**6.** *(sc, 2tog) repeat x6 (9)  
**7.** *(sc, 2tog) repeat x3 (6)  
**8.** *(2tog) repeat x3 (2)

stuff

 **9.** 2tog

Finish. Stich on "notch" in contrasting wool

Arrange part 1 flat, wide end of part 2 on top, with wider (bottom) of part 3. Join together

Finish.

 

**Fischer’s Pinwheel**

Work flat, turning at the end of each row.

**Make 4:**

**1.** ch 16  
**2.** 2tog, 12sc 2tog (14)  
**3.** 2tog, 10sc 2tog (12)  
**4.** 2tog, 8sc 2tog (10)  
**5.** 2tog, 6sc 2tog (8)  
**6.** 2tog, 4sc 2tog (6)  
**7.** 2tog, 2sc 2tog (4)  
**8.** 2tog, 2tog (2)  
**9.** 2tog (1)

Arrange with wide points to form a square (original chain side as outer sides)

Join from centre approx 1/3 of the way to corner

Fold bottom left corner to meet center and join. Turn peice 90degress and repeat until pinwheel formed

 

**In contrasting wool, work in round:**

ch 2

 **1.** sc6 into first chain (6)

Attach to spot where "leaves" join.

Finish


	6. Paper Arts, Sculpture, Misc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper Arts, Sculpture, Misc.

Fans can get really creative using alternative mediums. That is especially true with the people who created amazing items out of paper, and everyday objects.

 

**Arthur, Eames, & Yusuf Paper Dolls**

By [oneshotrobot](http://oneshotrobot.tumblr.com/post/57709310167/happy-inceptiversary-this-is-for-the-craft)

[Get instructions on how to print and make these for yoursefl!](http://oneshotrobot.tumblr.com/post/57709310167/happy-inceptiversary-this-is-for-the-craft)

 

* * *

 

  **Arthur & Eames Paper Dolls**

By [ko-no-yo](http://ko-no-yo.tumblr.com/post/91796436250/i-literally-made-these-yesterday-and-now-its)

 

* * *

 

  **Arthur & Eames Weebles**

By [slytherintomychamberofsecrets](http://inceptiversary.tumblr.com/post/94038273087/slytherintomychamberofsecrets-arthur-eames)

 

* * *

 

  **Inception Arthur x Eames Filofax**

By [ohfreckle](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/post/123664318311/filofax-inception-style)

[Download the files to print your own!](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/post/123664318311/filofax-inception-style)

 

* * *

 

  **Inception Paper Scenes**

By [ldhenson](http://ldhenson.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to message me about any other Inception craft based work that I've missed!  
> Or if I've made a mistake, or if you would like your work removed.  
> [My Tumblr](http://lezzerlee.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Livejournal](http://lezzerlee.livejournal.com/)


End file.
